Welcome to the show
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Hará más de un mes desde que los rumores empezaron. Seis chicos desaparecieron y todo por un simple click. Se dice que aquellos desaparecidos recibieron un mail extraño con un link a un misterioso foro, los más allegados decían que era un vídeo, un show que transmitían por Internet, ¿qué oculta aquel enigmático programa? Sea lo que sea, lo descubriré, "¿Están listos?" *I need OC's*


**Welcome to the show**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Hará más de un mes desde que los rumores empezaron. Seis chicos y chicas desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, y todo por un simple click. Se dice que aquellos desaparecidos recibieron un mail extraño con un link a un misterioso foro, los más allegados decían que era un vídeo, un show que transmitían por internet, ¿qué oculta aquel enigmático programa? Sea lo que sea, lo descubriré. "¿Están listos? Bienvenidos al show."

* * *

 **NOTAS: Y llegué nuevamente con otra wea de OCs, que ya había publicado pero a ver si le dan una oportunidad (otra vez :'v) Y antes de que digan de que es copia de los que están publicando ahora, no, esta wea ya la publiqué hace mucho pero nadie la vio así que :'v sólo por eso (porque van a pensar que es copia de los otros) nadie va a entrar, pero bueno, a mi cueva emo si eso pasa (;-;)**

* * *

 **Prólogo:** El Show

* * *

" _Pues vaya, ya estás aquí."_

 _Estática._

" _No prolonguemos esto más. Sean todos y todas bienvenidos al show. ¿A quiénes tenemos hoy con nosotros?"_

 _Oscuridad; un olor azufre bailando entre la ceguera._

" _¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir? ¿O la desesperación los llevará al límite?"_

 _No hubo respuesta; un simple sollozo correspondió aquellas sordas palarbas._

 **" _. . ."_**

* * *

...

* * *

Desperté ante las insistencias y movimientos desesperados, sintiendo ardor en el brazo donde me agitaban. Abrí los ojos lentamente, casi como si hubiera despertado de un largo letargo. Una vez mis ojos estaban bien abiertos, me quedé viendo el blanco techo de aquella familiar habitación, lo realicé.

Nadie me estaba llamando, sólo eran las voces de los desaparecidos jugando con mi mente nuevamente; aquellas personas que apreciaba desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, era difícil de aceptar.

Miré el reloj de pared, era tarde, debía hablar con alguien.

* * *

...

* * *

" _Ellos se han ido. Acéptalo de una buena vez..."_

"..."

" _Una vez lo aceptes, te sentirás mejor."_

"..."

" _Era mi mejor amigo y tu hermano, es difícil."_

* * *

"Sabes, la gente siempre dice cosas que no logra comprender, cosas que los lastiman y que no se dan cuenta de que lo hace, aquellas personas son como la gente que una vez se sentaba al lado de nosotros."

Clavé mi mirada en orbes azulados, mis ojos bien abiertos; sorprendida.

Pues aquella persona también sufría por dentro, y por inimaginable que pareciera, a diferencia mía, él seguía fingiendo demencia. Yo llegué a un punto donde no me podía importar más, pero seguía insistiendo en resolver este misterio.

La expresión del contrario lentamente fue cambiando a la ira, con las cejas fruncidas pronunció palabras llenas de arrepentimiento:

"Lo quiero encontrar." Seguí sin hablar, como siempre, nunca hablaba o me expresaba. ¿Estaba muerta?

"¿Tú me ayudarás?" El azabache contenía su emoción—no lo hacía, no podía.

Sin cambiar mi expresión, finalmente pronuncié mis primeras palabras del día, "Tú y yo haremos un viaje."

Alzó una ceja, aunque no entendía, sus ojos expresaban esperanza, una esperanza representada en un brillo iluso.

"Entraremos a la red—" Me paré de mi asiento, con propósito de salir del recinto e ir a mi siguiente clase, "—pero antes, busquemos a gente que quiera ayudarnos."

Su mirada me siguió mientras me dirigía a la puerta a paso lento, "Gente que busque venganza."

* * *

" _Hace tiempo, recibí un mail con una dirección, ¿Lain? ¿Me escuchas? Me ha dado miedo._

 _Tengo miedo, no quiero entrar._

 _El morbo humano es superior y no lo pude evitar._

 _Si yo pensaba que tú estabas mal, yo estoy peor._

 _Hermana, te veo en el show."_

* * *

Seis chicos de preparatoria fueron reportados desaparecidos la semana pasada, las condiciones de su desaparición indican que escaparon de casa. No hubo forcejeo, las puertas estaban abiertas y no había signos de que alguien forzara las puertas para entrar. Todo indicaba que salieron por su propia cuenta.

El momento de la desaparición y de la alerta fue casi mutua, por lo que si resulta ser secuestro es imposible que fuera realizado por una persona.

Las autoridades lo identificaron como un escape por parte de los seis adolescentes, pero el misterio no termina aquí.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, antes de desaparecer, recibieron un misterioso mail con un enlace adjunto, dicho enlace llevaba a una página rota, no había forma de entrar ni rastrear. El caso fue cerrado y declarado como "resuelto" cuando encontraron restos de gente quemada en una casa abandonada del bosque.

No se pudieron hacer pruebas de ADN, puesto que los restos estaban casi calcinados, pero se contaron 12 brazos y 12 piernas, las cabezas nunca fueron encontradas.

* * *

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Nuevamente clave mi vista en su cara, mi expresión completamente indiferente, como siempre.

"Él no es así," Tomó aire, "No escaparía."

"No pasó eso, ya lo verás, este misterio no se resolverá solo."

* * *

Algo jaló de la bolsa que tenía a en la cabeza, revelando el lúgubre y oscuro ambiente que rodeaba la habitación; más gente se encontraba ahí. No podía hablar, puesto que su boca se encontraba amordazada.

Un sujeto de mascara, alto y delgado y con cabello azabachado se acercó a lentamente, obviamente era una peluca. Llevaba un traje de jefe de pista de un circo; morado y verde.

La máscara le sacó un grito.

Y una profunda voz, lo calló para siempre.

"Bienvenido al show."

* * *

 **NOTAS: No, no estaba drogada, gracias. Hola! Esto ya lo había publicado antes pero me súper mega ignoraron y odiaron nadie quiso participar (que sí, que alguien pero sólo uno, gracias de todas formas a la chiquitina que participó, amor para tú) Y como veo que ya se están emocionando con los fics de misterio, es mi deber como amante del género y experta en estos publicar uno, aunque sea uno con el que ya fracase. Amigos, no me odien por ser yo, ya sé que soy bien pinshe arenosa y toda la wea, pero soy buena por dentro, lo juro (?)**

Nombre y Apellido: (Ojo más abajo con el apellido).

Fecha de nacimiento:

Grado de preparatoria: (Abajo les dejo en qué año están los chicos para que lo usen como base.

Tipo sanguíneo:

Descripción física:

Descripción Metal:

A. En caso de ser secuestrada (Después de tal)

B. En caso de perder a un amigo o familiar por el suceso.

Familiares:

Ojo aquí, los personajes pueden ser hermanos o familiares de cualquier personaje de CDM: Desde los chicos, hasta las chicas, incluso los maestros, aquí les dije que se basaran en el grado de los personajes por si en caso de que sean hermanos, saber si son menores o mayores que ellos. Ej. Mi personaje, Lain, es hermana de Castiel (aunque todavía alguien más se puede integrar).

No es necesario, pueden ser hijos únicos y en ese caso tendrán que darles un apellido propio, si son hermanos de los personajes yo les pondré el apellido. En ese caso sólo pongan nombre. (y en ese caso tendrán que hacer un caso, en ese caso ponen el caso y en caso de que no pues no xdxd ay amigos soy bien chistosa no inventen xdxd)

Los grados que se me olvidó poner (ola esto es un edit xd)

Armin y Alexy: 2°

Kentin:1°

Lysandro: 3°

Castiel: 3°

Nathaniel: 2° Y si ponen a una chica como su hermana me preguntan en que año estará para ver si sale mayor o menor xD

Gustos y disgustos:

Extra: (No pongan pendejadas (uy que agresiva se nos puso la wea), algún rasgo de identificación, quien sea más original será premiada! (No la neta no, namás quería ser popular)

 **Y bueno, de nuevo, no estaba drogada, este será un fic de misterio un tanto psicológico, esperen el columpio que se columpia solo en el fic más de una vez.**

 **Y bueno, yo elegiré quien será secuestrada y quien no, sólo aceptaré seis OCs, también acepto masculinos, y créanme, con eso tendrán más oportunidad de entrar a la wea.**

 **FUN FACT: Lain está basada en Lain de Serial Experimental Lain (?) (Puse ese nombre tres veces khe berga).**

 **Noh vimoh! (Nadie participará, lo estoy viendo, pero ok, ya me resigné.) (Edit del futuro: Hey! Soy vidente! NADIE PARTICIPÓ JAJAJAJJAJA. No neta, posiblemente pase lo mismo pero weno, si nadie manda sho me invento los personajes :'v)**

 **(P.D: Wow, estaba editando y me pasé de verga con las lineas, déjenme pongo otra.)**

* * *

 **Listo, nos leemos, chau!**


End file.
